kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Style Guide/Kamen Rider Spellings
This section lists all the official romanizations of names given in the Japanese Kamen Rider series. Only official romanized names are listed, and each are referenced. For most spellings in the Kamen Rider Series, any romanization that is referenced in the shows themselves always trumps all other romanizations provided from other sources. Actors *Taiko Katonohttp://www.taikoufc.com/ *Tom Fujitahttp://tom.cocojapan.co.jp/ *Shouma Kaihttp://artist.amuse.co.jp/artist/kai_shouma/ *Shouma Machiihttp://ameblo.jp/machii-shouma/ Katonotaiko.gif|Name as seen on Taiko's website Tom Fujita spelling.png|Name as seen on Tom's website Shouma Kai spelling.png|Name as seen on Shouma Kai's official profile Shouma Machii spelling.png|Name as seen on Shouma Machii's blog Rider Designations Kamen Rider Kiva *Basshaa Form Kamen Rider OOO * Combos ** Tatoba Combo ** Putotyra Combo ** Tajadol Combo ** Shauta Combo ** Sagohzo Combo ** Latorartar Combo ** Gatakiriba Combo * Mismatches ** Takakiriba ** Takatorartar ** Takagoriba ** Gatatoraba Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Fourze (according to title) Kamen Rider Gaim *Arms **Marron Energy (and by extension Jimber Marron Arms) * Kamen Rider Kamuro * Kamen Rider Mars * Kamen Rider Saver Kamuro Spelling.png|The word "Kamuro" can be seen on this picture, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Mars Spelling.png|His Rider name spelling, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Saverspelling.png|"Saver Arrow" and "Kamen Rider Saver" (in small text) on the toy packaging. Marronspelling.png|"Marron Energy" and "Jimber Marron Arms" (in small text) on the toy packaging. Kamen Rider Drive *Types **Type Technic **Type Fruits **Type Dead Heat **Type Kakimazerl (Romanization of Tire Kakmiazeru, translated as "Tire Blending") *Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive *Tire Koukan *Signal Koukan *Super Mashin Chaser File:Type Technic Tridoron Ad.jpg|"Type Technic" from DX Tridoron commercial File:Type Fruits Tire-0.jpg|Type Fruits Tire from magazine scan Type Technic CONFIRMED SPELLING.jpg|Type Technic as seen on the Type Technic Tire Drive Deadheat Tire.png|Type Dead Heat as seen on the Type Dead Heat Tire Tire Kakimazerl.png|Tire Kakimazerl Tire Koukan spelling.png|Tire Koukan (Exchange) Signal Koukan spelling.png|Signal Koukan (Exchange) Super Deadheat Drive spelling.png|Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive as seen on Detail of Heroes Super Mashin Chaser.jpg|Super Mashin Chaser as seen on the toy box for the DX Break Gunner (cast voice ver.) Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Ichigou Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Tutankhamun Damashii **W Damashii (Kamen Rider Extremer Toucon Boost.png|"Toucon Boost" as seen on the top of the Eyecon. GhostIchigouDamashii.jpg|"Ichigou Damashii" as seen on a promo for the Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! DVD Specter_Spelling.png|Kamen Rider Specter's name, as seen in the Detail of Heroes Magazine. TUTANKHAMUN SPELLING.png|Tutankhamun Damashii's name as seen in the official TV-Asahi site W Damashii Spelling.jpg|W Damashii's name as seen on a promo for Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! KamenRiderExtremerSpelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Extremer's spelling as seen on Detail of Heroes Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 1 **Level 2 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Para-DX *Kamen Rider Poppy (by extension, Poppy Pipopapo) **Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X *Kamen Sentai Gorider **Aka-Rider **Ao-Rider **Ki-Rider **Momo-Rider **Mido-Rider *Kamen Rider Cronus *Kamen Rider Fuma Ex-Aid Level 1 Spelling.jpg|"Level 1" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. Ex-Aid Level 2 Spelling.jpg|"Level 2" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. KRGenmSpelling.png|Kamen Rider Genm's name as seen on a Ganbarizing card. Also note that his form name is simply stated as "Action Gamer". Genm is an Action Gamer.jpg|A scan from Detail of Heroes, also naming Genm's form as "Action Gamer". Ex-Aid Level 3 Spelling.jpg|"Robot Action Gamer" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. PARA-DX.jpg|Kamen Rider Para-DX spelling confirmed in Details of Heroes. Brave_spelling.png|Brave's name as shown on a TV monitor in an episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. poppy spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X as seen on Detail of Heroes. Poppy name spelling.png|Poppy's name as seen in episode 3. Toki Meki spelling.jpg|Toki Meki Crisis as seen on the Gashat label. Aka-Rider.jpg|Aka-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Ao-Rider.jpg|Ao-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Ki-Rider.jpg|Ki-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Momo-Rider.jpg|Momo-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Mido-Rider.jpg|Mido-Rider's spelling as seen in the Chou Super Hero Taisen photobook Cronos spelling.png|Kamen Rider Cronus' name as seen on the side of this Ganbarizing card. Kamen Rider Fuma Spelling.jpg|Kamen Rider Fuma's spelling as seen in Detail of Heroes Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build **SmaphoWolf Form *Kamen Rider Cross-Z SmaphoWolf spelling.png|SmaphoWolf Form's name as seen on a data card shown in Takumi Katsuragi's Project Build video. Cross-Z commercial spelling.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z's name in a toy commercial for the DX Cross-Z Dragon. Civilian names Kamen Rider Black *Kohtaro Minami (birthday cake in Monster Party) Kamen Rider Hibiki *Touki Kamen Rider Kabuto *Jyuka Tendou (Her school bag and apron) *Souichi Kusakabe & Satomi Kusakabe Vlcsnap-2014-10-19-15h52m30s123.png|Jyuka's bag. Kusakabe Names.JPG|Souichi and Satomi's names on their gravestone Kamen Rider Decade *Yusuke Onodera (coffee mug in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker) Kamen Rider Wizard *Haruto Soma (soccer shirt in The Stolen Hope) Kamen Rider Gaim *Kota Kazuraba (introduction page in Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!) **Kota's name becomes Kouta in The Gifted Secret Weapon and The Betrayal of Zangetsu (His resume has his name as こうた (ko-u-ta) in furigana/hiragana). ** Kouta's name is shown as Kota in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! *Like Kouta, Kaito Kumon's name as seen on his introduction page in Episode 5. *Mitsuzane Kureshima (as seen on his credit card in Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes!, later as seen on introduction page in Episode 5.) *Takatora Kureshima (as seen on screen in Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!) *Oren Pierre Alfonzo (sa seen on the cake card in Big Bang! Big Ball Watermelon) *Peko, Zack, Jonouchi, Hase, Oren, and Kaito Kumon (as seen on their jerseys in Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! ) Kota Spelling.png|The word "Kazuraba Kota" can be seen on the page KOUTAKOUTAaa.png|The name "Kouta Kazuraba" is seen with his Rider stats. Kotasoccercuperror.png|The name "Kota" can be seen on his jersey. KumonKaito Spelling.png|The full name "Kaito Kumon" can be seen on his introduction page. Mitsuzane spelling.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the credit card. MitsuzaneSpelling and age.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the introduction page. Takatoraemail.jpg|The name "Takatora Kureshima" on the screen. Oren profile.png|Oren's japanese name spelling, on the introduction page Oren Englishname spelling.png|The name "Oren Pierre Alfonzo" can be seen on the card. Peko's Jersey.png|The name "Peko" can be seen on his jersey. ZackOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Zack" can be seen on his jersey. JonouchiOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Jonouchi" can be seen on his jersey. Oren-HaseOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Oren" and "Hase" can be seen on their jersey. KaitoOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Kaito" can be seen on his jersey. Kamen Rider Drive *Shinnosuke Tomari, Jun Honganji (as seen on Brain's tablet, Episode 16) *Go Shijima (As seen in English on a magazine scan) Gou Shijima's correct spelling.jpg|The name "Go Shijima" can be seen on the magazine scan Honganji-Kajou spelling.png|The name "Honganji Jun" can be seen on the screen) Tomari-san spelling.png|The name "Tomari Shinnosuke" can be seen on the screen) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Emu Hojo *Hiiro Kagami *Taiga Hanaya *Kiriya Kujo/Kiriya Kujyo *Kuroto Dan *Saiko Yaotome Ex-Aid names.jpg|All five names as seen in a magazine Kujo.jpg|A larger version of Kiriya's section. Note the "Kujo" spelling. Kujyo.png|"K. Kujyo" on Kiriya's personal laptop as seen in episode 22 Saiko Yaotome ID.jpg|Saiko Yaotome's ID as seen in Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer Kamen Rider Build *Ryuga Banjo *Misora Isurugi *Kazumi Sawatari *Sawa Takigawa "Ryuga Banjo".jpg Villain names Kamen Rider Stronger *Delzer Army DR4mFDaVAAEC7JY.jpg|"Delzer Army" as seen on home video box cover for Kamen Rider Stronger Kamen Rider OOO * Greeed ** Ankh ** Gamel ** Mezool ** Kazari ** Uva ** Kyouryu Greeed Kamen Rider Gaim *Inves *Over Lords Inves spelling.jpg|The word "Inves" seen in the smart phone screen Overlord.jpg|The word "Over Lord" seen on the picture is mirrored. Kamen Rider Drive *Roidmudes Roidmude Spelling.png|The word "Roidmude List", from Kamen Rider Drive Toei offical site *Mashin Chaser KrDrive-MashinChaser EngSpelling.png|The name "Mashin Chaser", from Tv Asahi offical site Kamen Rider Ghost Mysterious Man- Chikara Saionji (as revealed on the TV Asahi webpage) Mystery man's Name (Ghost).jpg GammaEyeconspelling.jpg|Gamma Eyecon Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Bugsters **Game illness *Parado *Gamedeus BugsterSpelling.jpg|"Bugster" as seen in the first episode. Game Illness Spelling.jpg|"Game illness" as seen on the side of the bed in CR. Parado spelling.jpg|Parado's name as seen in a magazine Parado spelling 2.jpg|Parado's name as seen in P-Bandai Singapore's listing of the DX Para-DX buckle Gamedeus spelling.jpg|Gamedeus's name as seen on Genm Corp's computer screen Kamen Rider Build *Night Rogue *Blood Stalk *Evolto *Bikaiser Night Rogue card.jpg|Night Rogue's name as seen on his Ganbarizing card BloodStalk.png|Blood Stalk's name as seen on his Ganbarizing card 6.BIKAISER.png|Bikaiser's name Evolto Spelling.png|Evolto's name in Katsuragi's files Locations Kamen Rider W 's spelling in the show.]] *The city that the Narumi Detective Agency resides in is romanized as "Futo". Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *The sign for Seito University Hospital is in both Japanese and English, thus the medical facility's name is clearly shown. Kamen Rider Build *Much like the previous season, the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics building has its sign in both Japanese and English and is visibly clear to see. *The name of the Sky Wall is visible on a computer screen in said institute. Arsenal Kamen Rider Black RX *Ridoron Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kabutick Zecters Kamen Rider OOO *Ridevendor Kamen Rider Fourze * Astroswitches Kamen Rider Wizard *Machinewinger Kamen Rider Gaim * Lockseeds * Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju * Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter Lockseed spelling.jpg|As seen on the tablet screen Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju.png|The Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju, from the TV-Asahi site Mars Weapon correct Spelling.png|The correct weapon spelling can be seen under the Japanese name, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Kamen Rider Drive *Handle-Ken *Zenrin Shooter *Signal Bikes/Shift Cars **Signal Magarl **Shift Dead Heat **Deco Traveller *NEXTridoron Handle-Ken.png|As seen on the toy box Handle-Ken Spelling.jpg|As seen on TV-Asahi official site Zenrin Shooter Spelling.png|Zenrin Shooter and Signal Magarl as seen on toy box Shift Dead Heat's name.png|Shift Dead Heat Decotravellerspelling.jpg|Deco Traveller's name on Type Formula. NEXTridoron_Spelling.jpg|NEXTridoron's name in a promotional shot of its license plate. Kamen Rider Ghost *Ghost Eyecons **Special Ore Ghost Eyecon *Gan Gun Saber **Nitouryu Mode **Naginata Mode **Gun Mode *Ghost Gadgets **Condor Denwor **Cobra Keitai *Sunglasseslasher *Mega Ulorder *Gamma Eyecon Ghost Eyecon spelling.png|Ghost Eyecon name as seen on the Kamen Rider Ghost Bandai website Special ore Eyecon spelling.png|Special Ore Ghost Eyecon as labeled on toy packaging. Gan Gun Saber Spelling.png|Gan Gun Saber as labeled on the Bandai DX toy version. GanGunSaberModesEnglishSpelling.png|Three of the Gan Gun Saber's modes are spelt Nitouryu Mode, Naginata Mode and Gun Mode. Condor_spelling.png|Condor Denwor name in English, as seen in the Detail of Heroes Magazine. COBRA KEITAI SPELLING.png|Cobra Keitai's name in English, as seen on the TV-Asahi official site Sunglasseslasher spelling.png|Sunglasseslasher's name in English, as seen on the TV-Asahi official site Mega Ulorder Spelling.png|Mega Ulorder's name in English, as seen in Detail of Heroes (Uchusen Volume 151) GammaEyeconspelling.jpg|Gamma Eyecon. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Rider Gashat **Gekitotsu Robots **Giri Giri Chambara **Bang Bang Shooting *Buggle Driver *Gashat Gear Dual **Knock Out Fighter *Gashacon Parabragun Rider Gashat spelling.png|"Gashat" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. Current Gashat Games.jpg|The names of 10 Gashats can be clearly seen on the screen. Bang_Bang_Shooting_spelling.png|Bang Bang Shooting spelling as seen in the Detail of Heroes segment of Uchusen Magazine Buggle Driver Spelling.jpg|"Buggle Driver" as seen on TV-Asahi's official site. KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Knock Out Fighter.png|"Knock Out Fighter" as seen on the Gashat Gear Dual. Uchusen Gashacon Parabragun Spelling.jpg|Gashacon Parabragun as seen in Detail of Heroes Kamen Rider Build *Fullbottle **Empty Bottle **Densya Fullbottle *4Koma Ninpoutou *Vortex Finish *Sclashjelly **Sclash Driver *Beat Closer Fullbottle.jpg|"Fullbottle" from Detail of Heroes Empty_Bottle.png|"Empty Bottle" from Detail of Heroes Densya spelling.jpg|"Densya" from Ganbarizing card of Build KaizokuRessya Form 4Koma Ninpoutou.png|"4Koma Ninpoutou" from Detail of Heroes Vortex_Finish_spelling.png|"Vortex Finish" from Detail of Heroes Sclashjelly spelling.jpg|"Sclashjelly" as seen on its labels Beat Closer spelling.png|"Beat Closer" from TV-Asahi's website References Category:Content Category:Style Guide